Total Request Live
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: In which I write requested fics for this fandom. Chapter Two: Dakascos x Gunter "It was just that… The way that the moon hit Dakascos’s head was rather beautiful."
1. After The Battle

One fine September day, a girl named Beans asked her friend Smeep "Hey Smeep, do you want me to write you a few Kyo Kara Maoh fanfics?" That is when it all started. Now this has become a challenge from my best friend to write fifteen amazing (and somewhat impossible) prompts for her. But then Beans said, "Hey, why don't I do Smeep's requests, plus others!" And so that's where his comes into play. Here I will write the prompts that Smeep gave me, and if you'd like to give me one as well, then that's cool too! Just write what you'd like me to write in a review and I promise that I'll get to it eventually. Yay!

Oh, but one thing. The third season hasn't come out on DVD in the US yet, and I refuse to watch it online, so please don't give me any spoilers for the third season. Thanks!

--

**Title:** After The Battle

**Commission: **"Conrad x Josak."

**Rating: **T

**Note:** Not my favorite piece of work, but I think it's a pretty good start. Also, in which Julia plays 'fag hag'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, because if I did then the third season would be released in the US by now.

--

Josak had carried him five miles before they dared to rest. The journey was tiring and harsh, but Josak didn't mind. The important thing was that the captain remained safe; his life meant nothing in comparison to Lord Weller's.

"How are you doing?" Josak asked the captain as he helped him off of his back and onto the ground. From what he could tell, they would be safe here.

Conrart's mouth contorted into something that could only resemble a smile. "I'm fine, a bit bruised, but fine." With trembling legs, Conrart tried to stand up to help Josak. They were going to need to make camp before nightfall, and Josak couldn't do that alone. After just a few steps, Conrart's legs gave out, but somehow, miraculously, Josak was there to catch his falling body.

"Hey there, don't go standing up captain. You'll only hurt yourself more than you already are." Gently, Josak helped Conrart back down, and pulled off his knapsack to make a makeshift pillow for his friend. The arguments from Conrart were silenced by Josak's threat of tying him down if he didn't stay down on his own. Reluctantly, Conrart watched as Josak collected firewood and the other things that they would need to make it through the night.

As Conrart watched his friend heave arduous pieces of wood despite having just been through a battle and build an improvised shelter for them for the night out of branches and leaves, Conrart noticed something. "Josak," He said with a surprised tone, making Josak look back at him worriedly from the leaves he was placing on top of the shelter he had built.

Conrart paused, and Josak grew worried that something had happened. "What is it captain?" His eyes surveyed the area, looking for any sort of disturbances. Though he was tired, he'd fight to death for the captain.

Conrart stared at Josak for a moment, the fatigue of the battle falling over him once again. "Thank you." He whispered as he fell back into the abyss of sleep. With a satisfied smile he continued working.

The dream that Conrart had was not a unique one; she had appeared in many of his dreams during this war to share her infinite wisdom. The stunning, yet friendly figure of his dear friend Julia drifting over to him in a hazy sort of breeze. The blue of her hair looking like water as it danced in the wind, and his own face smiled as she smiled at him. Julia's contagious sort of kindness was one that the most charismatic of politicians would die to have. It was a true blessing to be able to know this woman.

"Conrart." She whispered as she enclosed him in a tight embrace as two friends do. "You survived." Were her words as she let go of him and tears ran down her face.

"It was thanks to you." The weight of the pendant that she had given him was heavy on his chest. "You saved me." With a small chuckle Julia shook her head.

"My dear Conrart, was it I who saved you from your enemies swords at the last moment? Did I somehow appear to take you off of the battlefield when you were injured? And is it me who is at this moment trying to create a place that you can recover and live the rest of your life?" A pale, gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. "Conrart, allow yourself to be happy, even if for just this day."

Suddenly Conrart's eyes shot open as if a bullet was fired somewhere nearby. "What is it captain?" Josak asked, and Conrart realized what was happening; Josak was carrying him as if he were a groom taking his bride off to their bridal chamber. The scream wanting to come out of Conrart's mouth was quickly pushed back down into his lungs. The moon, which had apparently come out while he was sleeping, cast a beautiful sort of shadow on Josak's face.

Without any thought, Julia's words popped into Conrart's mind. "_Conrart, allow yourself to be happy, even if for just this day…_" But being with Josak wouldn't make him happy, would it? Josak was just a friend, like Julia was a friend. "I-I'm fine." Conrart managed to stutter. A moment after Josak's muscular arms were setting him down on a bed of leaves and other sorts of plants.

"It won't be the most comfortable thing in the world, but it should work pretty well for tonight, at least." In a moment of contemplation, he paused. "Get some sleep captain, tomorrow we'll return to Covenant Castle."

Before Conrart was able to close his eyes again, because he wanted to do so, he had to ask; though he already knew the answer. "Josak, don't you need to sleep?" With a huge smile Josak turned around to look at Conrart.

"Don't worry captain, I'm not tired at all. I'll just keep look out." It was a lie; the bags under Josak's eyes were huge. But Conrart knew that there was nothing that he could do. Josak was a stubborn man; he'd never listen to what Conrart had to say in this situation. In some ways, that was charming. "Now get some rest, tomorrow'll be even harder than today."

The shores of sleep yet again came to Conrart's mind, but all he could think of was Julia and what she had told him in his dream. The words were etched in his mind, turning through it, running around and making him crazy until…

"Josak!" He said a bit too loudly. Josak's sword immediately became unsheathed.

"What is it captain?" His eyes surveyed the area around the shelter, but he could see or sense nothing.

There was a moment of hesitation before Conrart spoke again. "Josak, I was wondering if-" He stopped, not knowing what to say. For the first time Conrart was utterly out of words. With a deep breath, Conrart started over. "Could you come here for a moment Josak?"

With a laugh Josak made his way over to Conrart. "Sure," he said as he crawled into the small tent. "You had me worried for a moment captain, I thought something was wrong-"

Conrart cut him off. "There is Josak. Something is very wrong." The concerned look on Josak's beautiful face destroyed any of the barriers that Conrart still had up in his mind.

He was in love with Josak, and he had been for years.

"What is it cap-" Josak began but Conrart cut him off, not with his words, but with a kiss.

That night, neither of them got much sleep.

--

_Fin._

--

**Next Week:** Günter x Dakaskos. Smeep really is a sadist.


	2. Moonlight

**Title:** Moonlight

**Commission: **"Günter x Dakascos."

**Rating: **T

**Note:** Wow. Just wow. I seriously had no idea what to do with this one. Smeep, I tried my very best. Don't forget that. But since I seem to have come down with the dreaded SWINE FLU I will be confined to my bed for… a long time, so hopefully I'll be able to get a few chapters done this weekend.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, because if I did then Julia would have had _one thing _that didn't scream Mary Sue about her.

--

It had started when Günter found Sangria staring at him from across the room. Thinking that there might be something wrong with his usually stunning appearance, he immediately fled the banquet hall where they had been sitting and into a restroom where he could survey the perfection that was him personified.

But the strange thing was, there seemed to be nothing wrong with his flawless face; no spinach in his teeth, no unsightly dot of red piercing his milk-colored complexion. There must have been some other reason that Sangria had been staring at him.

That was when Günter looked down at his flowing robes and noticed it.

_It_ happened to be a rather large red stain that ran down from his collar to the middle of his stomach. The stain was most undoubtedly wine, and then a flash of his getting up to greet his majesty while drinking a glass of wine ran through his head. The rush to welcome his majesty must have caused the wine glass to tip over onto his clothing! That had been a half hour ago! Had he really been seen with such an unsightly stain on his garments that entire time?

"Oh, I could just _die_ of shame!" Günter said dramatically to himself as he felt the urge to pass out. "I need to think of a way to change my clothes without being seen by his majesty!" Suddenly, a thought popped into his head. "That may just work…" He giggled as he exited the restroom.

--

Hoping that no one would see him as he snuck around, Günter attempted to pretend to be one of the Earth 'ninjas' that Yuri had told him about. Quite successfully, he was able to replicate their stealthy way of movement, and get to Dakascos without being noticed by the other party guests.

"Psssst." He whispered from behind a pillar near where Dakascos was stationed. "PSSSSST." He said once again, this time capturing Dakascos's attention. The bald man jumped with surprise. Günter made a mental note to keep Dakascos on simpler missions. If such a beautiful person as Günter frightened him, then maybe he was not suited to provide protection for his highness.

"Wha-wha-what is it?" Dakascos asked with shock. Günter put his finger to his lips in the universal 'quiet' sign, and beckoned Dakascos towards him. Reluctantly, Dakascos followed, rubbing his bald head with a hand as he did.

The two did not stop until they were situated in front of Günter's chambers. Finally, Dakascos couldn't handle it anymore; he needed to know what was going on. "Your lordship! I'm going to be fired if I don't return to the party soon and-" He paused, seeing the look of utter despair on Günter's snow white face. "Your lordship?"

"Oh Dakascos, I knew that you wouldn't understand my situation. But please," in an unusually out of character moment Günter got down upon his knees to beg. "Please Dakascos, all of my clothes are in the servant's quarters to be washed, would you get some for me?"

It was a tough decision, but Günter's puppy eyes were what really did it.

With a resolved sigh, Dakascos agreed. "Fine, but it'll take a few minutes." Günter bowed his head with gratitude and watched Dakascos's head as he left to go retrieve the garments. A deep feeling of… gratitude pooled in Günter's stomach, making the little butterflies that were usually reserved for seeing King Yuri dance around.

Not that he felt the same emotions towards Dakascos as he did towards King Yuri. Not at all; it was just that… The way that the moon hit Dakascos's head was rather beautiful.

Shaking these feelings away, Günter entered his chambers and shed his soiled clothing. It would only be a few minutes more until Dakascos brought him beautiful new clothing and he would be able to rejoin the party.

As if on cue, there was a knock on Günter's door. "Your lordship?"

"Ah! Dakascos!" He said as he opened the door wide. It wasn't until he saw the blush crawl over Dakascos's face that he realized that he was… well… wide open to the world. A look of horror spread across Günter's own face. "Oh my word. I-I-I…"

"You know your lordship, you don't have to put them back on."

A silence grew between the two men for a moment.

"D-D-Dakascos?" Günter managed to stutter.

"And if you'd like, I could accompany you while you're… in this state. In your room, of course."

Günter stood there for a moment, looking like a codfish with his mouth open wide and nearly falling to the ground. Though, after realizing that while he stood there impersonating a salmon he was exposed, he grabbed Dakascos and pulled him into his room. Before long the two of them were in a much anticipated lip lock, Günter rubbing his hands over Dakascos's smooth head.

Then the door opened, and once Dakascos and Günter were able to remove themselves from one another, it revealed a very confused looking Lasagna, holding a tray with a bowl of soup on it.

"I saw you leave, your lordship, and I thought you may have been feeling ill, so I-I-I-" The tray dropped and the soup spilled over the stone that made up the hallway outside the room. "I'M SO EXCITED!"

Dakascos and Günter just stared.

"I HAVE TO GET DORIA! You see, Sangria and I thought that this was going to happen, but Doria said that it would _never happen_. Shows her! This is so exciting. Ah, if only I had some way to document this moment. It's so beautiful!"

And Dakascos and Günter just stared as she ran down the hallway, yelling for her friends to come before it was over.

"Your lordship?" Dakascos asked, in awe.

"Yes?" Günter replied, yet again feeling very, _very_ naked.

"What were we thinking?" He asked.

"You know Dakascos, I'm not quite sure." He paused. "So where did you put those clothes?"

--

_Fin_

--

**Next Week:** In a true "Rule 34" fashion, a Conrad x Murata.


End file.
